The present invention relates to exercising machines and more particularly, to a folding collapsible exercising machine practical for exercising sit-up and legs press to exercise the muscles of the legs and the abdomen.
FIGS. 1˜3 show a conventional sit-up exercising machine 8. This exercising machine is still not satisfactory in function because of the following drawbacks:
1. The first support bar 81 and the second support bar 82 are set close to each other and the first support bar 81 can only be turned outwards (see FIG. 2). Therefore, this design of exercising machine is limited to sit-up exercise, not practical for back-bend or other exercises. Further, when the first support bar 81 is turned outwards, the machine requires much space.
2. This machine does not allow the user to adjust the damping resistance to fit different users.
3. Because the first support bar 81 is a curved bar, it is inconvenient and requires much effort to hold the first support bar 81 in position such that the pivot hole 811 at one end of the first support bar 81 is aligned between two opposite pivot holes 8011 and 8012 at an upright lug 801 at the base frame 80 of the exercising machine 8 for the mounting of a pivot pin 802.
4. After each use, the user must turn the first support bar 81 outwards to get free from the constraint of the machine.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an exercising machine that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a folding collapsible exercising machine, which is practical for exercising various exercises including sit-up, leg-lift, and back-bend. It is another object of the present invention to provide a folding collapsible exercising machine, which is convenient in use and allows the user to leave after exercise without changing the arrangement of the machine. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a folding collapsible exercising machine, which is adjustable to provide different damping resistance to fit different requirements. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the folding collapsible exercising machine comprises a base frame that can rock on the floor and is provided with a seat pad, two damping spring members adjustably mounted in the base frame for adjusting damping resistance to the base frame during operation of the exercising machine to rock the base frame on the floor, a T-shaped leg extension bar vertically provided at the rear side of the base frame for supporting the user's legs during exercise, and a collapsible handlebar provided at the top side of the T-shaped leg extension bar. Further, the T-shaped leg extension bar is pivoted to the base frame and locked in the operative position with a detachable lock screw. After removal of the lock screw, the T-shaped leg extension bar and the handlebar can be received to the base frame to save storage space.